


The Twins Taboo

by KalsiferSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalsiferSins/pseuds/KalsiferSins
Summary: This is a sinful story about two fraternal twins falling in love, keeping it secret and going through life.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Twins Taboo

It was believed that star crossed lovers were reincarnated as fraternal twins. And for the longest time, Alex didn’t believe it. He was born a twin, in fact he was the older twin. 31 seconds older to be exact. Just was popped into the world in the middle of butt fuck no where in a place  
called, Tamlinn Village, one hot August night. According to his parents he didn’t cry at first, making the doctor worried he couldn’t actually breathe. But he was actually fine, perfectly fine. Just stubborn, according to his dad.

Then his sister was born. Alice May, or just Alice as she prefers to go by. Stories say she screamed so loud, even the patients outside could hear her. Complete opposites from the start. Though the only difference between them, appearance wise, was their genders. Oh how life could be so cruel. 

They even wore matching outfits, because their mom considered them a “set piece”. It became something they both didn’t like very much. Between their mom and most of the teachers at the school, it was surprising they were still always together, instead of growing apart. They were inseparable actually. Good thing too, considering how much people would pick on them. 

One time in middle school a group of boys surrounded Alice, harassing her because she had developed faster than most girls her age. She was in complete tears on the ground when Alex got there and got them away from her. He got into a fight that day. Actually he got into a lot of fights, as long as it was to protect Alice. No matter what their mother said, no matter how many times he was sent to the principal’s office or given detention. No one would ever hurt her as long as he was around. 

Then one day it hit him. Why he was so protective, why he wanted to stay by her so much. Why his eyes would wander her body and watch her whenever he got the chance. At first it was agony, making him want to avoid her, but knowing he couldn’t. It would make her upset, not to mention who knows what others would do to her. But the weight of this kind of secret would drive anyone mad. 

So here he was, talking to his friend Icarus, covering his face and sighing. He was waiting for his friend to tell him how gross he was, but he just laid on his bed next to him. “Is that all?” Icarus asked, looking at Alex with an unsurprised face. Alex looked at him, confused. “What?”

“Ic,” he chuckled breathlessly, “did you not just hear me?” His hands were shaking, and he could feel his heart pounding against his ribs. Icarus sat up and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “I’m in love with Alice... You know, my twin sister?” Icarus shrugged and blinked at Alex, making him groan.

“Dude, it's not like I couldn't tell,” Icarus admitted. “I’ve known you two since grade school. I saw the way you look at her. Nothing’s changed.” Alex groaned and buried his face into his hands. Of course it was noticeable. “What made you tell me now anyways?” 

“I needed to tell someone,” he said in a low, serious voice. “It was getting to me. I needed to tell someone I could trust.” Icarus made an awe sound making Icarus roll his eyes. “I needed someone I could talk to about it.”

“Could’ve told Alice,” this remark was met with Alex slapping Icarus knee. “Hey I’m serious!” Alex looked at him annoyed. “Look Alex you guys are in highschool, meaning before you know it, you and Alice will be going off on your own. Without one another.” Alex eyes filled with a slight fear. “If you’ve felt this for so long, then you might as well tell her.” 

“Yeah. And while I do that not only will I loose her, but my parents disown me and I will probably end up in jail. Genius Ic,” he stood up and checked his phone that was sitting on his desk, across from his bed. He stared at the wallpaper, a slight smile on his face. It was just a simple picture of alice hugging him from behind, her beautiful smile wide on her face. “I can’t lose her.” 

“Who says you would?” Icarus asked looking at Alex, his face just as serious. “What if it just so happened that Alice felt the same?” Alex chuckled shaking his head. “Alex I’m being serious dude. You don’t know-”

“Why would she like me back Ic?” he cut him off. Icarus opened his mouth when they heard talking downstairs. Alex looked out his window to the front yard. “Dad’s home.” Which meant Alice was done with her swim meet. She had joined the swim team back in middle school, one thing they didn’t do together. Alex would be lying if he said it didn’t annoy him. Especially with it being a men's and women’s swim team. 

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, followed by a wet haired Alice, a wide smile on her face. Alex took a deep breath at the sight of her and smiled back as she hugged him. “Hey Alex! You won’t believe what happened today!” she said excitedly, jumping as she held him. Her tits rubbed against his chest, making him shyly looked down, before forcing himself to look at her. She separated them and waved at Icarus, giggling when he waved back. 

“Come on monkey,” Alex rolled his eyes and chuckled. Monkey has been her nickname since they were kids, back when she was even more of a goofball. Alex was stuck with ‘beast’, because while he was energetic, he was also a bit of a handful. “Are you going to tell me what happened or not?” Alice chuckled.

“I made a new team record!” she said finally. “4 laps on 1 breath!” She got excited over everything, at least that’s what Alex thought. He smiled and petted her head gently. It always seemed to make Alice happy, as she would rub her face and head against his hand.  
“You’re amazing Alice,” he said, feeling his heart race inside his chest. Her eyes lit up and she giggled. She jumped a bit more as she stood in front of him. Icarus rolled his eyes and shook his head. Alex shot him a look as he heard him chuckle. Then looked back to his twin. “Now why don’t you go dry off?” he asked, tilting his head, feeling his hand now wet. 

“Oh you’re right!” Alice said, rubbing a strand of her wet hair in her hand. “But after you owe me a bike ride!” It was their tradition. After every swim meet, Alex would ride his bike to the park, Alice standing on the back pegs, joking and laughing away. “You wanna come along Ic?” She asked. Icarus thought for a moment. “We can get ice creaaam! Our treat!”

“Our treat?” Alex raised an eyebrow at her. She chuckled and he basically melted to it. 

“Sure Alice, sounds fun!” Icarus smiled at her. She jumped again and then darted out the door. Alex watched her, his whole body heating up. “Man you got it bad.”


End file.
